


shelter from the storm

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Teasing, Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pink Panties, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Fingering, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, Sharing a Bed, Storm - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, bed sharing, forched to sleep in the same bed fic, thuder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling,~January prompts~Non-Smut: “Please, don’t tell anyone.”Smut: “I don’t mind if we sleep in the same bed tonight.”belle seeks shelter in mr gold's shopduring a thunder storm and some other reasons involving mayor mills and her family. the bed sharing fic,





	shelter from the storm

mr gold was waiting out the storm in the safety of his own sanctuary when she unexpectedly entered his shop.

"I'm sorry but the shop's closed! he yelled as he came from the back room in no mood to deal with whoever the hell it was that dared entered his shop at this hour, when he saw her standing there soaked through and shivering.the sarky words died in his throat and he found himself just staring at her.

“Please, don’t tell anyone.” she pleaded. 

 

"tell anyone what? he asked finally finding his voice.

"that I'm here, I need a place to stay for the night.a place where no one would dare look for me." she continued in a shaky voice.

"are you in some kind of trouble dearie? he asked his tone darkening.

she nodded. "I, kind of.." 

"do tell." he said fixing her with his cunning eyes. 

she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I got into a stupid bar fight with the sheriff's boyfriend and then my parents after they bailed me out of jail." 

"that's not..he began.

"and I accidentally rear ended  mayor mills's car in the heat of the argument." she confessed nervously fidgeting.

"oh I see, he said with a amused expression. yes your most certainly in need of sanctuary then." 

"will you let me stay then, for the night? she asked biting her bottom lip. 

"well it appears that we're both stuck here till the storm lets up, after we'll discuss it." he replied. 

she nodded biting her lip in a way that he found very arousing. 

"in the back, I..come in the back room I might have something dry you can put on.you'll catch your death in that rained soaked dress." he stated. 

she smiled warmly at him. "thank you, mr gold I knew you weren't as dark as people claimed." 

"oh no, I'm darker much darker dearie.I will be excepting payment in return for my kindness." he replied with gleaming mischievous eyes. 

"well I didn't think that you were the sort of man who would demand that i open my legs as payment." she teased and he tripped on his own two feet at her accusation quickly turning he looked at her a gush. 

"no, I would never! I didn't.. he stuttered stumbling over his words.I didn't mean to imply in that way." 

she giggled at his distress. 

"well in that case, I'm sure that we could work something out." she bit her lip again and his eyes followed the tiny arousing movement.

"of course." he heard himself saying his fumbling tongue appearingly moving on its own. 

"please this way, you need to get out of those wet clothes..I mean." he looked at her bewildered then looked away from her to gather himself.

"think you, mr gold." 

he needed to get a hold of himself he was behaving like an adolescent boy! he needed a stiff drink to calm his nerves.

the beauty followed the beast of storybrooke willing into the back of his shop.he thought with twisted amusement.

after digging around in some old boxes he found a mans tee-shirt for her to wear.he left the room allowing her some privacy to change taking the bottle of scotch with him. he poured himself a large glass and downed it.the thought of beautiful belle French naked in his back room where that little warm cot was..it was making it hard damn it! he poured himself another drink followed by another when she called out to him.

"mr gold, I'm decent you can come back now! 

and like a siren's call he followed bottle still in hand. 

"thank you mr gold for..she was talking thanking him.uttering words but he wasn't listening. her dress and bra were slung over a chair and her little panties! her pink panties were also hanging on the coat rack.to his utter shame he was excited by the fact that she was completely bare under that shirt.he quickly took another drink from his glass and sat down his eyes linging on the tiny fabric.

"mr gold, are you ok? she asked.

and he finally teared himself away to meet her eye.

"of course, fine dear.just wondering if this blasted storm will end soon."

"well at lest the lights are still on." she replied.

he nodded taking another sip from his glass.

"would you care for a glass, it will warm you." he offered.

"yes thank you." she replied siting across from him.

after finding another cup he poured her a measure and sat in comfortable silence nursing his drink. he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off her exposed legs and the way the hem of that shirt just barely covered her thigh.his fingers itched to moved it higher and expose her completely to his hungry eyes.

"mr gold?

he looked up at her startled.

"I think you've had enough to drink, you look like your about to fall over." she giggled. 

he dumbly nodded struggling to form words.he must be drunk damn it! he had too much to drink in front of her.

"I'll just take a little nap then we'll see about..

he stumbled as he stood up and she rushed to his side.helping him to remove his suit jacket and shoes before getting him to sit on the cot and tucking him in.after he fell a sleep belle sat watching him a with amused expression he looked too adorable as he slept she thought. feeling cold and tried herself she looked around the room for somewhere else to lay down for a bit when she noticed the little space on the cot by his side.

"well, I don’t mind if we sleep in the same bed tonight. do you mr gold? she asked out loud.

he shook his head in sleep and she gigged.

belle climbed into bed with the beastly mr gold.tucking herself against him and quickly fell a sleep beside him.

the loud crackling of thunder had startled her awake in the middle of the night.she was disoriented when she felt wondering hands moving up her shirt.she sleepily laid completely still on her stomach as his hands caressed her naked curves 

she moaned and he pulled back, 

"I'm sorry, sorry! I didn't mean..he stuttered his voice thick with sleep.

"shh." she hushed him taking his hands and guiding him to touch her. "don't stop." 

his hands tentatively moved up her shirt and he groaned in her ear as he touched the swell of her naked breast.

"are you sure? he asked as he tenderly kissed her backside and thighs.

"yes, please touch me." she uttered.

"lay still for me." he whispered in her ear.

she nodded her head.

he quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.she gasp into the pillow when he pressed his hard cock against her.

 

"I'm sorry, I can't! he said by way of apology as began to rub his throbbing cock against her ass.

"I'm not going to last! he hissed. grabbing hold of her hips he erratically gridded his cock against her ass until he came spilling his cum on her lower back.she moaned deeply aroused by the sensation of his arduous efforts.

"forgive me, please allow me to make it up to you." he said pleadingly and lifted her shirt up kissing her back his fingers moving inside of here.

"Yes! she moaned as he roughly thrusted his fingers into her pussy until She was wet enough.she made a noise of protest when he pulled his clever fingers out of her hungry pussy.she hissed and moaned wiggling under him as he used those well lubricanted fingers to tease her anus.she scream into the pillow rising her hips as he put his fingers inside her ass! pushing them deeply inside of her, thrusting her hips she moved against him.his other hand moved to cup her between her legs. feeling how dripping wet she was.

"oh, yes..please! she moaned and he buried his three fingers deep in her pussy.moaning loudly completely aroused by having both of her holes filled with his crafty fingers as he thrusted them into her wet pussy. she rose up grabbing hold of the metal railing gripping it tightly she rode his fingers as he finger fucked her.she thrusted her hips crying out completely overwhelm by the intensity of her building orgasm. she came screaming out his name! her cum gashing out of her pussy and splashing on the bed as he continued to finger both her ass and pussy.

after making her come again his hands moved up her shirt cupping her breasts.

"gold." belle moaned horsily as he caressed her breasts breathing heavily she could feel her juices leaking down her leg.

"good? He whispered in her ear.

she nodded his breath on her skin making her body shiver in pleasure. his fingers caressed her nipples making her whole body tingling with arousal.her core aching with the need to be filled she wanted his cock inside her! taking his hand she guided him to touch her needy pussy.he gently fingered her spasming pussy painfully slowly bringing her to orgasm again.

panting she sag in his arms sated and breathless.

"satisfied? he hesitantly asked 

"no, I want your cock inside me." she replied and squeezed his ass.

"oh yes, he growled rubbing up against her.just give me a few minutes and you'll have every inch of me buried deep inside your pussy."

"tease." she moaned.

he chuckled and playfully bit her neck. 

"patience we have all night to fuck." he huskily replied while teasingly stroking her thighs.

"gold."

she turned her head meeting his lustful gaze. "shut up and fuck me!

he grinned and kissed her hard, a kiss full of promise and passion as the storm raged on outside of their sanctuary.


End file.
